cocoian_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hensian Codex
fourth moon is depicted on this page.]] Description The Hensian Codex is an unlabeled, brown book written in an unknown script with some of its pages missing, and only 990 out of 1304 pages remain, its original purpose is currently unknown. The vellum which holds its writings is identified as that of a common Brown Eurokean Horse, the book was made at some point before the Ironclad Age by an unknown author. It earned its name after Hensian Crownard II of Mariesvile; a Eurokean explorer, who discovered the book being owned by the aformentioned tribe in the north, the tribe stated that they obtained the codex off of a dead hitchhiker in strange clothing, with a "bow not made out of wood" and that its arrows were apparently small and made of an iron metal in the shape of a sphere. He later gave it to Lord Valerian for 4 thousand Goldings. Numerous codebreakers have tried to translate the book, all of which have failed. Contents The Hensian Codex's contents are very confusing, many of the books illustrations resemble both known and unknown armors and weapons, as well as several planet like recreations, and unknown foods, along with apparent recipes, one example is a recreation of Yenos' third moon, Valeron on page 24. Most notably, what seems to be ancient Ironclad Eurokean armor are depicted on pages 35, 42, and 50. Other examples include a possible recreation of Head Stonemancer robe, and the Arinon Eye both on page 36, 2 fruit trees of immense size that bare fruit unknown in the world that resemble the Fruit Of Existence in a foggy pond-like background, and a Old Crusader Law soldier's head bowed in a gesture of supplication with a sword constructed out of Black Gold held in both hands point-down in front of him in a desert background. It is unknown why the Hensian Codex features many of these illustrations. One illustration on the first page from the Hensian Codex depict seemingly several entirely white entities with a glow-like effect are either together or near each other behind a background resembling a bright sunny day, along with them being numbered numerically and in the middle of this, a bald Feline in white robes, with the Book of Evaluation of Time in his left hand, and in his right hand is a very old and crude iron sword. This artwork is very commonly seen in ancient religious texts from the very first years, implying that the book was presumably made between the years 1 B.C. Through 9 B.C. Making it either the oldest book on the planet, or in the list of oldest books. The final illustrations of the book depict great advancements that would be made during The Coblisk Era, along with wars that would only occur in the future. It is unknown what the next pages depict, due to them currently either having been destroyed, or lost to time. History The Hensian Codex has had a very mysterious history, its earliest mention is during the year 76 B.C. When Siamese and Eurokean explorer's were locating possible treasures from the early times, they ended up discovering the codex and regarded it as an alien artifact, before sending it off to an unknown Group of Interest. During the year 91 B.C. A group of codebreakers held up in the Cujoian Empires attempted a translation of the book, they ultimately failed, though had hundreds of notes regarding its language, and discovered that an extremely small amount of words from the Codex are actually known, they later on shipped it to a different codebreaking group as well as the notes for some help. At some point during the colder months of 94 B.C. An insane beggar claimed that he was set in the future, near according to what he said was "the final week until everything would die", and claimed that the Hensian Codex was actually made during his time, and that he could help in translating the book, although failed to identify the language the book was in, he noted several previously unidentified fruits, such what was seen as a red sphere with a small rope-like protrusion coming out of the tope, was what he called a "Bollynogler", which he described as "an extremely sweet berry with nicotine in it", and that a helmet depicted in the book was actually a commonly used Eurokean brand helmet with some extra decal on it. Though these claims are questionable, they are still allowed to be used in the possible research of the book. Later on during The Coblisk Era, one of the Earls of a Eurokean town found the mysterious book, and gave it to Language Masters Law, a group held up in the United Colonies, devoted to identifying any other possible languages, they failed to identify it after 2 months of trying. With them believing that they only identified at least 3 words which were written in Luvianic "Pour Glosner in" with a depiction of a white like substance going into a brown bowl, followed up by extra steps, such as mixing it with strange wooden tools in the shape of a club. The book was later on moved from person to person, including one of the Emperor's of the Kingdom of Aligadga, before being shipped off to Lord Theodore S. Vonswartz's Museum. Where it lasted for 20 years, before being shipped off to other people for attempted translations of the book. Theories The Hoomlöuf Theory This theory suggests that the Hesian Codex was written by Lufron Hoomlöuf; a former language arts master, capable of identifying nearly any language, including formerly unidentified languages, he was also a known challenger, often playing mischievous tricks onto people, the theory states that Hoomlöuf wrote the book to challenge readers into finding out what it means. Beginning of Time Theory This theory suggests that the Hesian Codex was written by the first people during the very beginning of time, this theory is tied to dozens of different major and minor religions, such as Kin T.H. Neweth's flesh being used for the vellum of the book. This theory is also based around the possible creation time of the Hensian Codex, due to it possibly having been made during the first years. Trivia * The Hesian Codex was stolen by The Blackwater Crossing Horizon, though it was recovered on a raid on one of their bases. Category:Items Category:Books